


You're All I Need (Right?)

by injunoir



Series: You.You.You. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, open ending (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: "he was trying to walk away and hold on at the same time. that's the mind at war with the heart."





	You're All I Need (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to part three of the you.you.you series!
> 
> enjoy !

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun stops walking, “Why did you take me along?”

The two were walking to a park where Jaehyun mentioned Sicheng would be picking him up at. They'd just left the small pre-wedding party Doyoung’s older brother had.

Doyoung’s intention was to show Jaehyun what a _healthy_ relationship looked like. That what his brother had was something he believed Jaehyun deserved.

“I just wanted to invite the most romantic of us all to a pre-wedding party. That _and_ because my family loves you most,” Doyoung added as he stopped as well, turning around to look at the other who seemed deep in thought.

“Do you think…Sicheng and I will ever get married?”

Doyoung swallows thickly, “I don't know. That's up to you both.”

“Do you think we're… happy like how your brother and his fiancé are?”

“I…” Doyoung clears his throat as he looks away, “I don't.” he whispered.

“Doyo…” Jaehyun chokes out, “Why did you bring _me_? Did you want to rub it in my face or something that your brother is getting married and I'm not?”

“I took you because what you and Sicheng have is toxic. He's hurting you and you're just _letting_ him. You keep thinking that he's doing everything out of love but he isn't! If he was, he wouldn't be treating you this way. You wouldn't be crying over him, you wouldn't be hurting because of him. Why can't you see what's in front of you? What my brother has is a beautiful and healthy relationship. You deserve that, not what Sicheng is giving you.”

“My relationship isn't for you to meddle in.” Jaehyun implored. He wipes away the tears with the back of his palm, “Sicheng and I are _fine_, we don't need help or for you to tell me this. I know what I'm doing. We're _fine_. I love him and _he loves me._”

Doyoung nods, scoffing, “Are you convincing _me_ or _yourself?_”

Jaehyun is stunned, staring back with wide eyes.

_“Jaehyun.”_

Said male is startled, lightly jumping as he turns around, then smiling as he sees Sicheng standing not too far from them.

“Hey!” Jaehyun waves, completely forgetting about Doyoung.

“Hey,” Sicheng replies curtly, his eyes never leaving Doyoung, even when Jaehyun hugs him and pecks him on the lips.

“We better get going,” Jaehyun cleared his throat, aware of the tension between his boyfriend and his best friend. Yet also because of his still present anger with him.

“You think I don't know what you're doing?”

Doyoung freezes, turning his head to see Sicheng standing behind him. He gulps before resuming what he'd been doing before.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Sicheng,” Doyoung replied.

“You're trying to get Jaehyun to break up with me so you can have him. But I won't let you. Besides,” Sicheng smirks, “not like he feels the same way—or ever will.”

Doyoung presses his lips together, harshly throwing down the towel on the table. He scoffs, looking up at Sicheng, “_Excuse me?_ You think I'm doing this for my own benefit? What I'm doing here is trying to get Jaehyun to realize that what you two have is hurting him. That what _you_ are doing to him isn't out of love, _you_ are the one using him to benefit yourself. Why don't you just break up with him and date Ten or Kun - hell even _both_ of them? Just stop hurting Jaehyun.”

“I'm _not_ hurting him,” Sicheng hisses, leaning closer.

“Yes you _are_,” Doyoung hisses back, standing straight to glare at him straight in the eyes, “You've cheated on him more times than _I_ can count. _He_ only knows about _two_ of them. You bring him down for no reason and you're making him question all of his choices. You shut him down, have him waiting for you at home and not knowing when you'll be there or where you are because you never answer. Tell me, do you really love him or are you just treating him as a toy to go back to every now and then? Just to have someone there to go back to?”

Sicheng grits his teeth, seething in anger, as he turns around and leaves the café. Doyoung scoffs, _that's what I thought._

Doyoung doesn't see Jaehyun for almost two weeks. Neither do Taeyong, Xiaojun, or Yukhei.

“I don't get why he's still with him,” Doyoung lets out a frustrated huff.

He, Yukhei, and Taeyong were sitting in a restaurant booth secluded from everyone.

“Sicheng… he's fed him a bunch of lies and manipulated him to get him to stay. Then that bullshit phrase he uses each time. He says it too much and I think it's to control him - or to remind Jae that he ‘belongs’ to him. He's _sick_.” Taeyong shakes his head, eyes swirling in anger.

“What can we _do_?” Yukhei runs a hand down his face in frustration. “It's been going on far too long, Sicheng is going to end up hurting Jaehyun to a point where there's no getting him back.”

“We have to keep talking to Jaehyun—at least keep _trying_. He’s being too stubborn.”

“He’s blinded,” A new voice joins them. “He’s blinded by the love he feels and doesn’t want to believe he fell in love with a monster.”

The three boys look up to see Xiaojun and a boy they don't recognize.

“Guys, this is Yangyang. He's the flower delivery boy that always gives the flowers to Jae… He's also gone through the same. Jaehyun introduced us a few days ago when I went over while he was receiving the flowers.”

The boys greet each other, introducing themselves, and make space for the two.

“It's been two years since it happened to me,” Yangyang mumbled, “I'm doing okay now. Definitely better than I was then and I'm happy with where I am. Once Jaehyun leaves the relationship, you'll need to give him more support.”

“My best friend - his name is Kunhang - he was in your spot two years ago. I was in a toxic relationship where I couldn't think for myself. I always questioned whether she would like what I wore, whether she would be okay with me doing something or if she would allow me to go out and see my friends. She was really bad - I wasn’t even allowed to go out anywhere other than school or work because she would get mad if I did and-” Yangyang squeezes his eyes shut, forcing the tears to stay in.

“Yang you don’t have to,” Xiaojun grabs his hand slowly, careful not to startle him.

“It’s okay,” Yangyang opened his eyes and forced a smile, “I care about Jaehyun, even if we haven't become proper friends or really spoken as much. I don’t want him to end up worse with no return. In my situation, Kunhang was always prying and getting into arguments with her. I always took her side instead of Kunhang’s because she messed me up to believe that she was always right and everyone else - including myself - was wrong. I'm not telling you to get into a fight with Sicheng - but definitely keep meddling. Don't let Sicheng hide him away. Don't let Jaehyun slip away from you.”

The rest keep quiet, Xiaojun’s hold on Yangyang tightening for a second.

“We need a plan or something,” Doyoung mumbles, “I don't want to see him like that anymore. He deserves better and happiness. What he has with Sicheng isn't giving him that.”

“I-” Yangyang looks over at Doyoung, a warm smile on his face, “You like him right? Jaehyun?”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, immediately looking towards Xiaojun who shook his head as he raised his hands in defense.

“I didn't say anything.”

“It's kind of obvious with the way you're so concerned,” Yangyang lets out a quiet giggle.

“That- That isn't the point right now,” Doyoungs cheeks flare up.

“You're right, but it also makes you think how you weren't quick to act on your feelings like Sicheng was. You wanted to wait before telling Jaehyun your feelings unlike Sicheng who immediately did what he could to snatch him up. Sicheng knew what to do after a few dates, he said what he needed to to get Jaehyun to like him.”

“So what do we do?”

Doyoung gets a call at almost three in the morning. He woke groggily, groaning as he grabbed his phone.

“Hello?”

_“Doyoung? I'm sorry for calling but I–I need you.”_

Doyoung immediately sits up, suddenly awake as he hears the desperate voice.

“Jae? Jae what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

_“Please get me. I'm at the park.”_

When Doyoung gets there, he immediately spots Jaehyun. The boy is slumped on a bench, shoulders sagged with his head buried in his hands.

“Jae!” Doyoung calls out, but Jaehyun stays in place and his shoulders begin to shake.

Doyoung rushes over and sits beside him, putting his arms around him.

“What's wrong Jae?”

“I hate him,” Jaehyun cries, “I hate Dong Sicheng.”

_Us too,_ Doyoung thinks.

“What did he do?”

“I don't want to—just not right now, please.”

“Of course,” Doyoung says through gritted teeth.

He was feeling anger course through his veins as he thought of the many things Sicheng could've done. But it all gets washed away when Jaehyun joins their arms together, tightly gripping onto Doyoung’s hand with his own.

Doyoung calls in sick the next day, choosing to stay with Jaehyun who was sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Doyoung had prepared breakfast, already showered and ate, and was just waiting for Jaehyun to wake. It was half past ten, he would be waking any second now.

Just as Doyoung pours himself more coffee, he hears the footsteps padding into the kitchen.

“G’morning,” Jaehyun slurs, tiredness still laced in his voice.

“Morning,” Doyoung stares, “how'd you sleep?”

“Okay,” Jaehyun mumbled while slumping into the chair across from Doyoung.

Doyoung presses his lips into a thin line before getting up and grabbing the plate of Jaehyun’s food. He sets both the plate and mug in front of Jaehyun before sitting back down. Jaehyun mumbled a thanks before slowly eating.

“You look skinnier,” Doyoung comments, eyeing the boy who barely ate, “Why's that?”

“Too fat,” Jaehyun winced.

“That isn't true and you know it. Me and the guys'll miss your cute cheeks,” Doyoung lets a small smile show on his face but it disappears when Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Not cute. I was too fat and i'm not at my targeted weight yet.”

“I think where you are now is fine. You've lost enough. You never used to care about your weight, why now?” Doyoung presses. “Was it Sicheng?”

Doyoung doesn't miss the way Jaehyun flinches as he says his name, or the way his eyes gloss over.

“He doesn't like me being chubby…” Jaehyun whispers, “I'm not that hungry.”

“Keep eating, you barely ate. Don't listen to him. He should love you no matter if you're chubby or not.”

“That's just his preference.”

“Don't excuse his actions. What happened last night?”

“Nothing. Forget it. I overreacted.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung hisses, but he sees the fear swirl in Jaehyun’s eyes and his voice softens, “Jae...I will always want you to be happy. I will always be there for you when you're hurting so don't hide this from me. You obviously needed me and you know damn well that I don't care if you overreact or not. Whatever he did hurt you so you have every right to react however you do. So again, what happened?”

“I expected too much.” Jaehyun whispers, “Yesterday was our anniversary but you know where he was? At some strip club with Kun and Ten. I even–I heard him talking to a guy and–I recognized those words. He told me those words before we began dating. His tone—_everything_. I don't get it, am I a game to him? I even heard him on the phone while he thought I was taking a shower. He said–no someone asking him - probably Kun - if he had plans in marrying me.” Jaehyun bitterly drinks his coffee,

“He told him he didn't even love me to marry me. That he didn't plan for us to last this long—expected less than a year. What sucks more is that he didn’t say enough. He said he didn’t love me.”

Doyoung screws his eyes shut, he and the rest were wrong about Sicheng loving Jaehyun in his own sick way. They were wrong and he was pissed.

“Doyo—I'm sorry for not listening to you...to you and the guys. You just wanted to help and I didn’t listen.”

Doyoung opens his eyes, looking at Jaehyun whose lips had begun to tremble with tears streaming down his face.

“I’m going to call the guys. We’re all here for you, Jae.”

Jaehyun stares at the wall while the rest sit around him.

“I brought the photo album,” Taeyong mutters and Jaehyun’s head snaps towards him.

Taeyong places it in his lap before picking up his mug of hot cocoa. Jaehyun sits quietly, head hung low as he stared at the photo album on his lap. Doyoung is seated directly across from him, watching him with sad eyes. Xiaojun and Yukhei were on either side of Jaehyun, not uttering a word.

Jaehyun whispers, “What happened to us? To him? I don't want to lose him…”

“Jaehyun...you have to start thinking for yourself, not for him. Don't think of him right now. Was he still making you happy? Not just every other day but every _single_ day. Did he ever tell you that he loves you? And not that same shit sentence about you knowing he loves you or when you guys are having intimate moments. Has he stopped apologizing? Stopped leaving you waiting for him to come home? Has he stopped making you so insecure, feeling self-hate, making you question your relationship? Stopped hurting you?” Xiaojun knows he’s being harsh but he can’t stop the anger in him rising.

Doyoung gives Xiaojun a look, shaking his head, “He heard—”

“He said he didn’t love me. He was flirting with someone else the way he did with me. He lied to me for years and had me foolishly believing that he loved me as much as I loved—love him.”

Jaehyun’s eyes water, hand shakily flipping the album on his lap open to the picture of their third date. They were smiling widely, Sicheng's arm around him and eyes shining with happiness. Jaehyun looks at himself, he looked happy. Now when he looks at himself in the mirror, he looks tired, exhausted, worn out.

“Jae…” Doyoung’s voice wavers, “You were so fucking happy when you found him. You thought he'd be beyond better than the ex before him. He made you feel special—you were _glowing_. I remember the way you were… you were always smiling, confident, open and optimistic. As you two kept dating, I - all of us - noticed how things were starting to change. He's torn you apart and you can't let him keep doing this.”

“I _love_ him,” Jaehyun cried out, “I love him. Despite everything, he made me feel so loved, and like I mattered. I-I thought he loved me, too.”

“He was manipulative… he gave you so many lies. But Jaehyun, even we can’t deny that he still loved you, just in his own sick way. It was obvious he loved you, but something changed and he showed it in ways that it shouldn't be shown in.” Taeyong says, his own voice cracking. “At least—we assumed that. I just—I find it hard to believe that he would stay with you this long even though he didn’t love you.”

“He—I can't. I can’t let him go.”

Doyoung presses his palm on Jaehyun’s cheek, “Sometimes…you have to forget about how you feel and think of what you deserve. I _know_ your heart wants him and wants to hold on, but you have to walk away. You need to understand that what he is doing to you isn't love baby…he’s _destroying_ you. Stop making choices with your heart when deep down you know what's best for you.”

Jaehyun buries his head in his hands, letting out the soft cries he’d been holding in.

“Take your time,” Yukhei runs his hand up and down his back in reassurance, “I know that it's hard. I wish I could do more, but all I - and the guys - can do is support you as much as we can. You have the power to end it, even if he says you don't. Or if he says you're weak, convinces you that you _need_ him; only **you** have the power to end it. Get your life back.”

Jaehyun weakly nods his head as his friends share a look. They knew they would have to be there for Jaehyun even more, just as Yangyang had advised.

**Author's Note:**

> i _tried_ to make it an open ending but it didn't really work out. please look forward to part four which is the final part of the series!
> 
> please let me know you're thoughts :]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
